Elevator
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: When being stuck in an elevator isn't such a bad thing. Smut.


**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize is not my own and belongs to WWE.**

* * *

JoJo Offerman stormed into the elevator, anger fuming from her as she repeatedly punched the close door button. The doors were almost closed when a hand poked into the gap, stopping the door from closing fully and caused a strangled annoyed noise to come out of the NXT Diva. She rolled her eyes as the owner of the hand, Seth Rollins, walked into the elevator. He looked just as angered as she, which all but upset JoJo because he should have a look of guilt. He was the one visibly checking out miss dancing queen, Summer Rae, right in front of her merely minutes ago. He was the reason they had made quite a scene in the dining hall of the hotel causing strangers, and co-workers, to stare at them as if they were some form of entertainment. She had stormed off on him when he had decided to bring in Ms. Johnny Long Legs herself into the argument as well. He had embarrassed her fully and she was incredibly upset.

Her brown eyes diverted from his figure making to stand next to her, deciding to glare down at the floor. What was it about Summer anyways? Was it because she was blonde? Or maybe it was her height? Or maybe it was those stupid long legs all the single-minded wrestlers gushed about on the daily! Either way, JoJo didn't think Summer was anything but trouble and wasn't worth all the attention she got.

"JoJo- " Seth started but JoJo cut him with a quick glare.

"Don't talk to me." JoJo articulated. Seth let out a groan.

"Really? You're going to play that?" Seth asked, his face leaning down to hers. "That's childish."

JoJo sucked in a breath at that. "I'm _not _childish!" She exclaimed angrily, stomping her foot as she said so. Seth quirked an eyebrow at her action and it all but pissed her off even more.

"I wouldn't be acting this way if you weren't being a fucking ass." She spoke angrily.

"I was being a fucking ass?" Seth pointed to himself as an unamused laugh escaped him. "I wasn't the one making a scene in front of our _co-workers._"

"What?!" JoJo yelled out. "I was _not _making a scene! You were the one yelling and flailing your arms around like you wanted everyone to see the show!" In her furious haste JoJo noticed she had failed to press the button that would activate the elevator. She quickly punched her floor number as she felt the elevator start to move.

"Oh? Because the yelling you were doing wasn't gaining enough attention?" He asked. "I was trying to defuse you but you clearly are hardheaded as fuck!"

JoJo gasped out, her arms falling to her sides. "I'm not hardheaded! And you tried to call Summer over. Why in the hell would you try to get Summer into this?!" She asked, her glare boarding into him.

"So she can tell you I wasn't checking her out." Seth shrugged. JoJo didn't know if she wanted to face palm or if she wanted to slap him in the face. Maybe she could do some variation of the two?

"That's a stupid idea. You're so stupid." She hissed at him, turning and furiously clicking at the floor she needed to go to. This elevator was taking too damn long and she needed to get away from him. He was driving her up a wall and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Being in a relationship was difficult, especially this one with the age gap it had, but she hadn't expected it to be this emotionally draining so soon.

Seth let out a growl as he took her arm. "Stop clicking it! It's getting annoying! And you're going to cause the elevator to –" The elevator suddenly jerked, causing the two to reach for the walls, before the elevator stopped moving. "…get stuck." Seth finished his sentence, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply.

JoJo looked around. "It stopped…oh my god we're stuck!" She exclaimed, pulling her arm away from his grip and clicking the button again. "No, no, no, no! Move!" She pushed the button harder but nothing happened.

"It's stuck. It's not going to move anytime soon." Seth said with annoyance. "I told you to stop clicking it! Now look what you've gotten us into!"

"Oh shut up!" JoJo snapped, pointing a finger at him. "I'm tired of arguing with you. I'm not going to spend my night arguing about this when I could be asleep." She turned her body to face the buttons. Her eyes scanned down for the emergency button, finally finding it at the bottom, she meant to click it when a hand stopped her. She looked up at Seth with annoyance. She opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by him.

"I don't want to argue with you." Seth sighed out. "Maybe this is a good way to get us to make up? Just…let's talk about it first and then we'll call for emergency."

JoJo simply stared at him with confusion. What the hell was he talking about? The last place JoJo wanted to work out her problems with Seth was in an elevator stuck in some hotel. "If we wait we'll probably have to wait here longer for help then we do now. We can talk about it after we get out."

"No. We're doing this now." Seth demanded, turning so stood in front of all the buttons. JoJo let out another annoyed sigh at Seth.

"Fine. We'll do this here, but let's make it quick. I don't want to be stuck here."

Seth nodded, not wanting to be stuck here either. JoJo watched as Seth stuck his hands in his pockets before speaking. "I wasn't checking out Summer. I admit she's a looker, but I don't see her like that." Seth started.

"Yeah you were I saw it. You stared as she walked by." JoJo retaliated.

"It wasn't anything. I was just staring at her walk by as I would someone else walking by us."

"But you lingered! I saw your eyes scan down her legs! What is it about her, huh? Is it because she's tall, blonde and hot? Is she sexier? Is she more mature than me?!" JoJo asked, her voice rising slightly with each word.

Seth held his hands up, confusion written on his face. "Whoa! Whoa! Where is this coming from?" He asked.

JoJo's eyes left his, looking at the wall next to them as she crossed her arms. Her curly hair fell past her shoulders as she changed her position. "I'm not tall and blonde and sexy. I'm small, brunette and cute at best. She's like, way sexier with her moves and ring gear. She fills out way more than I do and I look like a middle schooler. She's little Miss Perfect and I'm not." She muttered, looking down now as she let her emotions run free. These were worries she carried around work all day about all and any Divas. It was common knowledge around the locker room that JoJo currently holds the title as the youngest in the company. People see her and treat her as a child and with her physique it was no surprise. Hell even when she was on Total Divas, Eva had more recognition than she did and they were just rookies! Nobodies in the company yet she still caught eyes while JoJo was just, well, being JoJo.

She felt a hand touch her arm before the other landed under her chin. She allowed the hand to guide her head up so she could face Seth who held soft facial features. He merely looked at her for a few seconds before shaking his head with a slight smile.

"I can't believe you just said that." He said, bringing his hands to the sides of her face. "You can't be comparing yourself to Summer who, in no way, looks anything like you. You guys are completely different."

"So you're saying Summer is prettier?" JoJo asked, hurt in her tone. Seth quickly shook his head.

"No! I'm saying you two are different. You're both attractive in your own sense. Neither of you is more attractive than the other, though, I prefer you best." Seth said. A slow smile grew on JoJo's face at his words. "Sweetheart, you're perfect. I don't like tall, bottle tan and blonde. I like short, brunette and tan. I like you for you. I like how cute you are and how sexy you are because you are sexy. Even if you don't see it or you don't feel it, I can see it. I see it every time."

JoJo scoffed, shaking her head. "I'm not sexy." She said.

Seth stepped back, taking her hands in his as he looked her up and down. "Do you see yourself today? Because I do and...wow. You look amazing, JoJo. Your hair, your legs…" He smiled, teasing slightly at the leg part before continuing. "…that short dress. You look so _fucking _sexy."

JoJo felt her body warm up at his words, her head bashfully ducking down as he slowly pulled her closer to him. She hadn't expected his next move. Seth brought his hands around her waist, one lowering down as it finally landed on her behind as he squeezed it firmly. JoJo let out a gasp at that.

"Seth!"

"What? No one's going to walk in on us…we're stuck." Seth's eyes darkened with lust and it brought a warm feeling in between JoJo's legs.

If JoJo was being one hundred percent honest with herself, she'd have to admit that the thought of doing naughty things in a public place was pretty hot. It was more of a fantasy of hers but she didn't think she had the courage to go through with it. She saw him lean forward and she brought her hands to his chest, trying to pull herself back.

"Seth these things have cameras! Somebody could be watching us." She warned.

"Let them." Seth said before bringing his lips to hers and kissing them slowly. JoJo had tried to pull away again but Seth had tightened his grip around her waist and she found herself nearly grounded with him. Upon feeling that she wasn't kissing him back he decided to kiss lower down her jaw and neck, knowing well that these were her weak points.

Her pulse accelerated as his mouth traveled, sucking and nipping as he went down her jaw to her throat. A strangled moan escaped her as his lips landed on her pulse. "Don't fight it." He breathed on her neck, traveling down to her collarbone which was conveniently exposed thanks to her strapless attire. "Let me show you how sexy you are." Those words caused JoJo's already pounding heart to skip a beat as butterflies flew around her stomach.

"O-okay." She answered, feeling him smile as he kissed back up to her lips. Passion was wrapped around it as she kissed him back. Her arms snaked around his neck as his hands traveled around her back and behind. She licked the bottom of his lip to indicate that she wanted access. He happily obliged as he opened his mouth for her. The two engaged in a short battle between dominance with their tongues as they tasted each other.

JoJo softly bite onto Seth's bottom lip and pulled slightly, causing the man to chuckle out at her antics. She let go of it before kissing down his neck, causing moans to escape him.

"No…I want to make you feel good." He spoke, placing a hand on his cheek and guiding her lips back up to his.

His hands roamed to the front of her dress, both taking hold of her breasts still under her clothing and started to message them. More soft moans escaped her through their kiss, causing another smirk to grow on Seth's face.

After a few minutes of this he lowered the dress down, exposing her bra, and he unhooked it. He tossed her bra to the floor, exposing her perky breast to him. "Perfect." He muttered, causing the girl to blush once more. He started off appreciating her breasts by bringing his hands to either one and rubbing the hard nipples with his thumb. The sensation causing JoJo to throw her head back, having it rest on the wall as she bit her bottom lip. Soon enough he switched one hand with his mouth, causing the girl to shoot her eyes open and look down at him as he looked up at her.

She knew he could tell that she was enjoying this because she seldom tried to hide it. A soft moan of his name worked out of her mouth as he switched breasts, licking and sucking on her nipple. He bit it softly, pulling at it before letting it go and watching the impact make her chest bounce a little. He brought his mouth back to her chest, leaving kisses all around it before bringing his lips back to hers.

Seth's hands traveled to the hem of her dress, lifting it up slightly as his fingers rubbed on her wet panties. The contact caused a gasp to escape her as he rubbed her clitoris through the fabric. Her gasps had stopped the kiss.

"You're so wet." He commented. "All for me."

"Don't…Oh god…don't get cocky." She said, causing the man to let out a chuckle. He loved that even through a time like this she could still sass him. His fingers hooked onto her panties, sliding them down to her knees before he started rubbing her clitoris again.

"Seth…" She moaned. He rubbed faster as she moaned his name, causing her to gasp as she threw her head back again.

"Hearing you moan makes me so hard." He spoke huskily. This brought JoJo to take her hand and message his bugle, causing the man to momentarily lose his rhythm he had with her. He let out a moan of his own at her touch. The erection in his pants causing a bit of pain, Seth unzipped his pants and slid them off. He then slid off his boxers and freed the erection. This caused JoJo to grab a hold of his member and started to stroke it.

Seth closed his eyes in pleasure at her strokes as they were slow and rhythmic. After a few minutes of this he took her arm and pulled her hand away, feeling that he was close to climaxing and not wanting to do it yet. Instead, he decided to slide a finger in her. She gasped at the action as he pumped slowly, feeling how tight she was.

"You're so tight, babe." He muttered, pumping slowly. After a few minutes of this he slid another finger in and another, prepping her up as he used his thumb to rub on her clitoris.

"Go-o faster." She begged, her eyes closing as she let out loud moans she wasn't trying to mask at all. He happily obliged, starting to pump faster. Her hips soon followed his rhythm as she grinded with his fingers. She soon started to feel something in the pit of her stomach and she knew this only meant one thing.

"I-I'm going to come." She said aloud.

"Come for me, baby." He whispered in her ear, pumping his fingers even faster now. She breathed harshly as she felt herself start to climax. Her juices ran down Seth's finger as her body trembled with pleasure and her arms gripped around Seth. Her apparent loud moan of his name subdued as she felt herself starting to calm down once more. His lips crashed into hers as he kissed her. He slid his fingers out as he continued to kiss her.

"I'm not done with you yet." He muttered, going into his wallet and fishing out a condom. He opened it up and quickly rolled it on. She watched as he reached for her panties and started pulling them down the rest of the way. She lifted each leg so he could take it off before feeling him lift her up from her bottom.

He rested her on the handrail of the elevator. Taking a hold of his penis, he guided it to her opening. He rubbed the tip of his penis on her vagina first, causing her to let out a moan before slowly sliding it in. She hissed at first before letting out a soft moan.

His pumps started off slow, they both let out monitored breaths before he started to speed up. Her hips moved with him. The pair, now covered in a thin layer of sweat, let out moans and groans as Seth continued to ground himself in her. Soon enough the motion was proving to be too much for Seth as he felt himself start to build up climax. He tried to hold it back, wanting to wait for JoJo first.

"Babe, I-I'm going to come." Seth breathed out harshly.

"Me…too…"

Soon enough they could not hold out anymore as climax kicked in. Seth's knees buckled slightly but he caught himself before falling and dropping JoJo. His juices filled up the condom as the both moaned out each other's name.

Harsh breathing was heard all around the elevator as the pair stood there, still holding each other and leaning on the walls. Seth slowly slid out of JoJo and slid the condom off. Realizing there was nowhere to throw the condom out, he tied it up and wrapped it around a napkin he had in his pocket.

JoJo had fixed herself as he did this, putting on her bra and panties and fixing up her dress. Seth slid his boxers and pants up, smirking over at JoJo who smirked over at him.

"You definitely made me feel sexy." She giggled, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss.

"It's because you are." He commented. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen…especially when you come for me."

"Oh shush." She swatted his arm playfully. "Click on the emergency button."

Seth obliged, clicking it and activating a ringing bell indicating their elevator was stuck.

JoJo covered her ears as the noise played out, looking over at Seth who did the same. In that moment, trapped in an elevator that now smelled of sweat and sex, she couldn't have felt sexier and more loved. _Suck it, Summer Rae!_ She thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Just something I wanted to whip up! Haha. I actually read a OTP prompt like this somewhere that I can't remember right now but that was my inspiration for this. Haha. I'm sorry if it sucked, I'm not a very good smut writer. Anyways, I hope you guy enjoyed it! Please review ^.^**


End file.
